erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (Majic, Magick, Magicka, Mana or Maghdron) is a power that can be used by any user with at least a moderate mT level to cause harm, heal, and numerous other effects. Elves are highly skilled in using maj, other races like Dwarves have little to no magic potential. Beings with a higher mT rating are able to use magic more effectively, but proportionally, their skills with technology go down. After the ekati shortage, the vast majority of branches of magic were lost to history. While extremely common place during the era of the Magitek Civilizations, today, magic has virtually faded into complete myth and legend with only a few types of magic such as alchemy surviving to the present day. Process The process of magic usually involves the caster manipulating oabve particles. In order to manipulate it, an amount of energy from the caster is used an equal amounted amount and control over the particles, for whatever purpose they asked for. Often an incantation or chant of some kind is required for this exchange to take place, but Mages and Druids have eschewed this for a direct connection. So, the energy Mages exert to use their magic generates the particles automatically. Types of Magic Casters There are generally two types of magic casters, divided by how they actually summon the magic. Wizards and Sorcerers generally use incantations and chants to summon their magical power. Though they often use an instrument of sorts, like a wand or staff, to focus and channel this power, they do use their hands too. Some have even gotten up to a point where they can just mentally issue the incantation, therefore casting a spell not only almost instantaneously but silently as well. If these kind of casters have an affinity towards a certain school of magic, they are often called Mancers, or more commonly a portmanteau is used between the word mancer and the affinity. For example, a mancer whose affinity with necromancy would be called a Necromancer, while one with an affinity towards auramancy is called an Auramancer. If one wanted to go even deeper, a school of magic with a -mancy suffix actually mean to draw power from something. So, for example, Necromancy is drawing power from death. Therefore, mancer means person drawing power from. The other types of casters are the Mages and Druids. These magic users never use chants or incantations. Instead; they are connected to Maj himself, and simply use magic as the energy they exert is directly sent to Maj. Most caster of this category are born with this skill, but one can become a mage by a moderately complicated magic ritual. Because of this direct connection, mage magic is often more flowing, more "organic" per se, as the mage uses the magic like an extension of his or her own body. The drawback to mages are that they can only really control elemental magic, most other schools are magic are beyond their reach. However; their control over elemental magic is second to none. Though mages do have control over every elemental magic, they tend to focus on one in order to be precise. Elemental magic Fire Fire is the manipulation of heat currents in the air. One can create fire in the palms of their hands doing this, heat up object either in physical contact or focused areas away from them, manipulating fire in some way, or in rare cases controlling or weakening a fire. This form of elemental magic is mostly offensive, and even skilled mages have trouble using this magic for defense. Water Water is the manipulation of the substance of water to create ice, bursts of water, or even make water evaporate. Users of water magic often use it for purposes besides fighting, but water is still a powerful form of magic. Curiously, usually mages are the ones who use water magic, as wizards and the like have a hard time with its use besides frozen projectiles. Electricity The manipulation of static electricity to create bolts or shocks, sometimes even fields of electricity. This has the exact opposite reaction from magic users then water, as wizards use this type of magic most frequently, and few mages actually use it do to it's difficulty in use. Earth The manipulation of the various minerals that make up the earth to raises earthen walls and pillars, throw boulders of various sized, and trap people within the ground. Though casters tend to use this for more practical purposes, they still often use it for attacks. Metal can also be manipulated using this technique, but the caster (whether mage or wizard) has to at least have a general understand of metal to manipulate it. Wind Wind magic is the control of jet streams and wind currents to create tornadoes, strong gusts, and even agility in general by having air move you around. The way mages and wizards use this magic are totally different. While wizards use it for more traditional purposes, like making strong gusts or winds to buffet enemies or to have the wind avoid them to prevent a storm, mages mainly use it as a attack form. They'll use it to increase their agility and speed, and perhaps throw a few wind slices at you if skilled enough. Shadow Shadow magic is the manipulation of destructive dark energies and his/her own shadow for various purposes. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects, merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, and various other purposes. Light Light magic is the manipulation of powerful energies of light, from any source of light. Its purposes could range from simply creating a sphere of light to see in dark places, blinding opponents with bright flashes, or even forms physical shards of light to attack enemies. Planar Necromancy Necromancy is the act of summoning a soul back into its previous body or binding it into a new one, bringing a dead creature back to life or creating ghosts and the like under their bidding. This requires the control of a soul or several, often weak ones. Though more skilled necromancer have bound stronger spirits, the risk of freedom and/or the necromancer's possession or death is a very likely outcome. Conjuration Conjuration is the act of summoning other entities or items from other planes of existence. For example; one may summon a beast from Khyorgan to fight for them. This type of magic also requires a binding of some kind, in order to control that which you summoned. Some wizards, most of them who have done it insane or hateful, have summoned beats without a binding for them to run rampant, or for some other reason regarding a being. Other forms of Magic Alteration Alteration is the magic of changing either one's self or the environment for a limited time. This can range from changing a small plant into a different color to changing a whole region into something completely different. The Winter Sigil is a powerful store of this magic, since it can change anything into anything else by only it's wielder's command, though it has the limit of only being able to power one request at a time. Though rare and extremely difficult and painful, one can manipulate their body as well with this magic. Auramancy Auramancy is the difficult magic of manipulating a still living soul and its energy, either one's own or another. One can use a portion of their soul's spiritual power to create a blast of energy or enhance one of the user's senses. One powerful effect of Auramancy is the control of energy within the user or another. Thus, an Auramancer can leech energy from another person, becoming stronger as the leeched becomes weaker, though the reverse can be done as well. A radical form of this is life-leeching, where one absorbs the life-force of a person for their own power and gain. A lich is most commonly seen using this, sucking out souls for power and life only to absorb more as the spirit power degenerates (as a lich is undead). Illusion Illusion is the magic school of deceiving what one encounters with their senses. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. Illusion spells can create artificial sensations with no physical substance, alter the target's sensory properties, and can cause invisibility. They can also create insubstantial images which affect the minds of the viewers, create hallucinations which can be harmful, and can use magical shadows to create things with physical substance. Restoration Restoration is the magic of healing wounds and ailments. This magic is considered the most varied, and sometimes even the most difficult. It requires knowledge of other magic, such as alteration or even auramancy, as well as the magic school's own set. Restoration spells can be anything from cleaning and closing a cut to restoring power to a person's depleted spirit. Faerys Though it is considered a "magic school" for the highest degree of casters, in truth it is a separate power all together. Magitek A lost art, magitek is uniquely used in conjunction with machines and technology. Using ekati and other magically infused objects, power sources such as electricity and heat are generated to invoke mechanical energy. Magitek was mostly found in more technologically advanced civilizations with inhabitants that bear a mid to high level mT rating. Astromancy Astromancy is a unique form of magic that involves channeling energy from distant stars and planets. Planetary alignments as well as different constellations create a wide variety of effects on the user. Astromancy tends to be a more passive type of magic largely affecting one's luck and fortune. Category:Maj